1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasound diagnostic imaging apparatus and an ultrasound image display method.
2. Description of Related Art
Biopsy where a puncture needle is inserted in a living body and where a piece of tissue or body fluid is obtained to make diagnosis has been performed. Here, in order not to insert the puncture needle at a different position in the living body by mistake when obtaining a predetermined tissue or the like, the puncture needle is to be attached to an ultrasound probe provided with an attachment or a guide, and an operator such as a physician makes an ultrasound image be displayed according to ultrasound image data of inside the living body obtained by the ultrasound probe and performs inserting of the puncture needle while confirming the inserting position by looking at the display.
When performing insertion, in order to surely bring the puncture needle to the target part, an operator inserts the puncture needle following a predetermined inserting path by looking at an ultrasound image.
When performing such paracentesis, it is important that the puncture needle, especially the tin portion thereof, can be surely and appropriately confirmed on a monitor because the puncture needle needs to be brought to the target position to drain excess liquid or to perform clysis.
In view of the above, there is known a conventional ultrasound diagnostic imaging apparatus which generates differential echo signals between time series frames based on echo signals of a plurality of time series frames, detects a candidate for the tip of the puncture needle based on the generated differential echo signals and displays the part which is the candidate for the tip in a highlighted manner. Such apparatus is disclosed in JP2012-120747, for example. Further, in such ultrasound diagnostic imaging apparatus, narrowing down within a plurality of candidates for the tip is performed on the basis of the candidates for the tip which are detected in the past.